Strawberries Dipped in Chocolate
by xXxNiNxXx
Summary: Ritsuka realizes his love for Soubi, yet Soubi is distracted. During this story a new fighter appears and challenges and for him to find his brother he has to break a few laws. While his journey continues loveless 2 appears.How will Soubi take it?
1. What am I to you?

HiHi!! Umm.. ya this is my 2nd fanfic. I wanted to do loveless cuz I absolutely LOVE this series. Rit-chan is so cute!! ) ok well plz review! ----- If you have any suggestions its open. (but you wont really be able to tell.. i will twist it in my own way!! D)

**Loveless Chapter one: What Am I To You?**

I sit steadily at the table, eating my food carefully as I feel mothers stare pierce through me. I wait.

'' Ritsuka, How is it?'' She asks, right on schedule.

I give a childish smile as I nod, chewing my food. '' Its great, mother!!'' I try to sound enthusiastic.

She smiles.

I smile, weakly.

_ How does she see me?_ I wonder. _Does she know how old I am? Does she know I am 14? Or does she still see me as a young child?_

I gently set my hands against each other and bowed my head, '' Thanks for the food!''

Her eyes soften as she watches me gather my dishes and make my way to the sink. I feel the dishes against the grey steel. My hands slip from the dishes, letting them go and sliding into my sweater pockets. I face her. '' I am going to do my homework, Mother.'' I say cheerfully, walking torward my room.

I open the door silently and step into my room, facing the door as I shut it. I sigh.

'' Has she done anything to you, Ritsuka?'' A low voice penetrates the silence.

I turn around to look. The window is open and the curtains look like they are breathing. Beside the window, a tall man stands smiling, his hair flowing freely.

I want to see him.

He smiles gently as he walks torwards me. He stops infront of me and looks down. His large hand strokes my cheek as he lifts my face with his other. His hair hung lightly passes my face, avoiding my skin just barely.

His smell overwhelms me. I can feel my face become warm just from the way he stands. Moves. Smells. Or even Touches. Touches me.

I cant control myself as much around him. I feel weak. I want him to be mine. Only mine. He cant? why? Why cant he be only mine? He is Seimei's. I'm only borrowing him.

His cold hands slightly touch my back but my legs weaken. I can feel his breath against my face. Am _I _breathing? I can't tell.'' Soubi..'' I barely whisper. Am I in some sort of trance?

'' Yes, Ritsuka?'

'' I like how he says my name, as if there are only us in this world.

'' I..''

I can't say anything. His face inches closer slowly. I close my eyes. My lips become warmer against his. His kiss is so soft and gentle. Not like before. After a few seconds he ends the moment and I open my eyes. '' I love you, Ritsuka.'' He whispers in my ear, sending small chills down my back.

I stare into his eyes and along the outlines of his face, '' Do you really mean it Soubi? Or is it because Seimei told you to say it?''

_ Does he still have control over Soubi after these 4 years?_

I want to know. What am I to him? What is he to me? Is he only my fighter? someone to help me catch my brother? and what about him? Am I only with him because of Seimei? But what about when he kisses me, is that fake too?

There is silence for a moment, letting his eyes rise, '' Ritsuka..?'' His face softens again. He closes his eyes and holds me tighter, again saying, '' I love you, Ritsuka.''

Why am I so attached to this man I wonder? is it because no one ever tells me they love me like Seimei did?

My heart sinks but my expression remains the same. I knew all along what the answer is.

I just..Knew all along...

* * *

I know it's not that long. but this is a preview/beginning type thing for the story to describe the detail and stuff.. the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better )  
Please review!! or I'll forget to update like my last story-- Which I'm probly gonna continue BTW---- thank you! 


	2. Shopping

HiHi!! Continuation of last time uhh umm I know, again its not that long but. Whatever right? haha :) Right.Please comment!! ok. But I havent bin getting reviews and stuff. And I need to know if its worth continuing alright? good I'm glad we're at an agreement lol xD Heres Chapter 2!)

**Loveless Chapter two: Shopping actually CAN be a hazzard to your health!**

The next morning I awake early, although it's the weekend. I rub my eyes slowly, moaning and trying to wake up. I haul myself up to sit as I throw the comfortor to the side of the bed and my legs slide over the edge.

I hear light breathing beside me. My eyes clear and I notice Soubi, silently sleeping against my mattress. I smile. I mean, how could I not? I bend over the bed and pull the blanket toward me. I hold it up high, then set it carefully on his body, covering his hands and feet. I wonder how he usually sleeps. Does he snore or breathe lightly like he is now?

Its bugging me how he's sleeping against the bedside. I want to hold him. Let him lay in bed. And wake up there with me beside him.

His eyebrows tighten and lines appear on his forehead. His mouth straightens into a straight line. I wasn't sure at first but his hands turned into fists a little bit ago.

_Is he scared? Concerned? Or troubled? Why doesn't he tell me? Will something happen soon that will change everything? ... Will Soubi and I still be together?_

I shake my head. I can't think about it now. Not NOW.

After getting dressed into my favourite black sweater, with white lining along the arms, and my black jeans, I head for the door. I look back for a split second, ashamed of leaving him there, then slowly shut the door behind me.

Yuiko had asked me to go shopping with her today. She needed some new pants or shirts she said, leaving out the part that she was planning on getting some Bra's or some underwear. She has had her eyes on these really uhh "cute" pairs of panties lately. I can tell but she thinks I don't know. If I brought the subject up, she would be totally embarassed. Ouch.

I arrive at the mall earlier than usual but still scan my surroundings. Yuiko isn't here yet. I sit on the bench in front of the entrance way (which we always use. We can never use any other door for meeting each other for some odd reason. I forget though.) and listen to the conversations of people passing me. Some sometimes stared at me, suspiciously, but continued walking.

I sit there a few more minutes until I hear a high screeching. As the noise comes closer, I notice the words "Ritsuka-kuuuuuuuuuunn!!" A pink-haired girl screams down the mall. I blush as people stare (and laugh uncontrollably).

I begin to stand up. My ears tingle aggressively as they suddenly begin to ring. I sit back down, trying to ignore the threat. Eventually it disappears. I look up cautiously and rub my ears, gently. Yuiko's expression changed as she holds out her hand and grabs my sweater. I blink but continue looking around us.

As we walk throughout the mall I see boys' staring in our direction. I look up at Yuiko but she doesn't notice. I stare. I hear so many things from school. So many confessions. so many rejections. Why does she reject them all? I'll never understand...

_Soubi.. Where are you now? I want to see you._

Without realizing it, my hands gripped my chest. Why does it hurt so much when I think about him?

_I don't want to see you. But I do._

Why is that so hard? I've changed haven't I? I'm so greedy.

I shake my head and watch the people go by.

**"Seimei's little brother..."**

_What? Who said that? Who's there?_

**"Loveless..."**

_How do you know me?_

**"One without love"**

_Whats going on?_

I freeze. Yuiko looks back and tilts her head to the side, confused. She's saying something. What is she saying?

_Yuiko? What are you saying?? I can't hear you!! Yuiko!! YUIKO!!_

**"Loveless, you do know what that means right?"**

"Yes. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

**"Good. Showing a child this would only cause confusion."**

_Hey! Is anybody there? Why can't anyone hear me? This isn't fair!! Soubi! where are you..? Soubbi..._

"Seimei..Why?"

**"Because he needs to fulfill his purpose. Leave him be."**

"Seimei. This is cruel..."

"Ritsuka-kun? Heyy!" Yuiko lips move quickly as she hovers over me. My face feels hot all of the sudden.

"Hey.. Yuiko."

"..Ritsuka-kun. Why are you crying?"

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I bet I looked stupid. All these people stopping and whispering to each other. I can just imagine what they're talking about. I smile to myself but get distracted by a shadow passing behind them.

I run desperately. The figure looks so familier. Why?

My feet stop. My body feels cold like ice. I hear breathing beside me. "Your Ritsuka aren't youu..?"

_**Seimei...?**_


	3. What if?

A/N- Okayy so here's the thing. I kept thinkin to myself, yknow "Ohmigod.. when am I gonna do my chapter 3 for my loveless fic?" while laying in my bed, staring at my bedroom cieling. And then I was thinkin of soo many ideas you wouldnt believe (Should I do this?? or ..that? thats a stupid-- omg thats awsome!!) -- example lol  
And here's something interesting. What would happen if.. Soubi WASN'T Soubi..? He wasnt quiet, sexy and mysterious.. but more like Cheerful, obsessive, and..oh i dont know.. bubbly maybe?

And Ritsuka WASN'T Ristuka..? Instead of being smart, lovable boy who ignores people.. he was maybe a cheerful, bossy and popular.. wouldn't that change alot of things? It was kind of interesting.  
(note: Just to let everyone know.. when I write, i don't write it before hand I just put down what I think.. and thats what I'm doing now. EXCEPT I really did think it was a cool idea before!!)

So I decided.. Hey..Let's have a little fun and try it. Okay?

So.. **What would happen if Soubi Changed? (Ritsukas perspective)**

This school is boring. There's nothing to do. Why can't I just skip grades..? Get a job, maybe..?

I watch as Sensei draws a triangle on the bored, while holding the notebook in her other hand. The students giggle at her miscalculation and some even pull out their cellphones or pass notes.

The bell suddenly rings and I gather my books, walking out, I see Yuiko's friends glaring at me. I look away and make my way to my locker. I can't remember my combination. How frustrating.

I hear breathing beside me. Long blonde hair sways over my face as I turn around. "Hello Ritsuka.."

"Soubi!!"

"WHOAA!! RITSU-CHAN!! I MISSED YOU!!" His arms open quickly as one of his feet fly into the air behind him. He jumped onto me, hugging me and rubbing his face against mine.

(note: Ristuka - OO)

"S..Soubi. Not right now." I could feel my face begin to turn red.

Soubi pouts, "Aww!! But Ritsu-chan!"

He lets go, sadly, and steps towards the locker. His hand grasps onto the lock and his fingers move quickly around the blue dial. The lock pops down and he takes it off, grinning to himself proudly.

"Thanks, Soubi" I can't help but smile.

-- -- -- --

See? Isn't that a bit strange?? Poor Ritsuka!! How humiliating!! I bet it's hard to picture in your mind right? I know I know. Same here. But its fun to try new things.. 

Okay.. Lets try Ritsuka..

So.. **What would happen if Ritsuka Changed? ( Soubi's perspective)**

I walk up to the school gates, waiting patiently for Ritsuka to smile and run over to me. His eyes are focused on Yuiko. Is he looking at her chest? But he has me.. He wouldn't do that.

He looks towards me and smiles. But then he looks at Yuiko again and they both stop. They talk to each other, laughing and grinning. He flicks his hair back and waves to Yuiko as she begins to walk away. She glances my way, waving frantically. "Bye, Soubi!!"

I smile, "Goodbye, Yuiko"

He walks over and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Hey Soubi." He says, bored? "I got plans, come to my house tonight, okay? It's easier.."

Plans? "With who?"

"Ah. Don't think I blew you off or anythin. But I'm goin to Kareoke with some of the girls in my class and some older girls. Some are really hot. So I'll see you later okay?"

He walks away casually.

I stand there in awe. I watch as my little Ritsuka is scratching the back of his head and unzipping his sweater.

-- -- -- --

Okay, So Little Ritsuka is a bad boy. It's really hard to write a story on Soubi's perspective but whatever. Maybe he is like.. totally obsessive on the inside? that was be so cute! ANYWAAYYY

Okay.. Lets try Ritsuka again.. BUT let's see what he's like if he was like Soubi and Soubi was, well.. Like Ritsuka.

So... **What would Happen if they switched personalities? ( Soubi's perspective)**

Does he love me, really? Or is he just saying that just because... Why does he always around Yuiko? I don't like it. But.. he's not mine.

I see Ritsuka come in through my door, his tiny body hovering over mine. He smiles. He comes closer, letting his hair run down my face gently. I can't move. His lips press onto mine as his hand slips under my shirt. He pushed me, trying to force me down, but wasn't strong enough. He sits on my lap, kissing me and holding me.

"Stop, Ritsuka..." 

"I love you.. Soubi."

I wonder again.. Does he really?

-- -- -- --

Totally creepy right? I KNOW!!

Now I think its totally funny tho..

ANYWAY.. I'm sorry for not typing chapter 3 and doing this okay.. seriously but.. i wanted you guys to think this is an actual story to get your hopes up. okay, i'm not THAT mean. haha.

Umm..o right. if anyone watches: Shugo Chara, Vampire knight, Amatsuki, Monochrome factor, Nabari No ou or even Special A -- you HAVE to msg me. I love it haha and I just wanna talk.

So please review on this okay. During this Fanfic.. I want to put in some playful stories so you wont get bored easily and stuff.. 

And.. haha I'm really sorry for not writing chapter 3.. again-- SORRY. I've been wayy to busy with school and if not school then watching episodes.. What can I say? I'm addicted.

To end this thingy I'd like to say..

Please Review!!


End file.
